


No sex for the wicked

by FallingArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fun, Humor, Lena loves Kara's abs, No Angst, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Lena is in a meeting and she's about to kill someone. She text Kara asking for a reason not to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a post on Tumblr and I was inspired to write this little thing. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

From Sunshine: _How’s your day going, babe?_

Lena reads Kara’s message and sighs.

From Bae: _In the middle of a meeting. And on the verge of killing someone._

She puts down the phone and massages her head with her fingers, she can’t take any more bullshit from this self-righteous rich old white men.

From Sunshine: _I thought we had that conversation, Lena. You can’t kill them and I will not throw them out of the window for you._

Lena pouts in her seat, forgetting she’s in the middle of a room full of important people.

From Bae: _But they’re really mean._

From Sunshine: _Lena._

From Bae: _Huff. They’re treating me like a child and belittling me because I’m a woman. They’re old white jerks who think their rich asses can buy them the last word in any argument._

From Sunshine: _I’m sorry, honey. If I ever get the chance I’ll kick their white asses around a bit, just for you._

Lena laughs, she wonders if Kara would actually do it. The CEO thinks she might if she heard what they were saying right now. She imagines the scene if the blonde reporter were in the room with them now. She’d be lecturing them on their ignorance and prejudice and Lena can totally see them cower before the fierce being that is a Danvers with a mission.

From Bae: _I need a reason. A reason not to kill anyone today._

From Sunshine: _If you go to prison I can’t fuck you._

Damn. That’s a pretty good reason.

From Bae: _Okay, you got me there._

From Sunshine: _*winking emoji* Well, how soon does your meeting end?_

From Bae: _About half an hour max. Honey, I have other three meetings after this one, I’m afraid you won’t be able to carry out your plan._

From Sunshine: _Cancel them. It’d do no good in the state you are. You need to recharge some, and I happen to know a perfect stress relief._

Lena is about to reply in a scowling tone when her phone buzzes with a picture. A picture of Kara, shining with sweat, in the middle of taking off her suit. The skirt is gone, her toned legs perfectly in sight, and her top is raised up showing off the abs Lena loves so much. On top of it Kara is giving the camera a Supergirl look full of confidence and quite smug if Lena says so herself.

Another text comes in shortly after the picture.

From Sunshine: _I know you wanna lick ‘em._

A close up of her abs is attached to the message.

The brunette crosses her legs under the table and calls off the current meeting as well as all the following ones. She sends off two quick texts to Kara and swiftly leaves L-Corp.

From Bae: _Never knew you had a dirty mind, babe._

From Bae: _I’m on my way._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment!   
> I have more supercorp coming! Wrote three one-shot in a hour yesterday xD I'm going nuts. Do you wanna read 'em? 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like me to keep writing SuperCorp and if that's the case send me prompts! You can send 'em on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
